


In My London Eye

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lil sprinkle of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, London, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, These boys are very very in love, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: “Tony, c’mon, we didn’t come all the way here and get so wonderfully disguised just for you to stare at your phone all day.” Tony looked up at him, exasperated.“Steve, it’s a castle!” he exclaimed, waving his hands around and almost smacking a poor teenage girl on the nose. “And I don’t mean it’s not beautiful, but when you’ve seen one old ruined building, you’ve seen ‘em all.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	In My London Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Steve frowned down at Tony, who was staring at his phone and apparently blind and deaf to anything that was going on around him.

“Tony!” he hissed. “C’mon, we didn’t come all the way here and get so wonderfully disguised just for you to stare at your phone all day.” Tony looked up at him, exasperated.

“Steve, it’s a castle!” he exclaimed, waving his hands around and almost smacking a poor teenage girl on the nose. She gave them a confused look and moved on as Tony continued to ramble. “And I don’t mean it’s not beautiful, but when you’ve seen one old ruined building, you’ve seen ‘em all.”

“It’s not the buildings we’re looking at Tony, it’s the _history_ ,” said Steve earnestly. He pulled his cap down to cover more of his face as a large group of tourists walked past. “That’s kind of the whole point of London. History in every street sign and whatnot.”

“Hmm, yes, street sign,” Tony mumbled, engrossed once more in his phone. Steve glared at him, then snatched the phone out of his hands. “Hey!”

“We’re here for _our_ honeymoon, not for whatever you’ve got going on between you and your phone,” Steve hissed, slipping Tony’s phone into the deepest pocket of his jacket. “Just.. try to live in the moment a little, Tony.”

“I _would_ if you gave me back my phone,” said Tony, taking a quick swipe at the pocket of Steve’s jacket. Steve, with his super-serum-enhanced super-reflexes, just stepped out of the way, making Tony barrel a few steps forward and tumble onto the ground. Steve burst out laughing, and a young couple walking by stared in confusion at the dynamic duo. Steve ducked his head behind his cap.

“Okay, honey,” he said soothingly, offering Tony an arm. “I'm not gonna lie, that was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day, but I think we’re drawing a little too much attention to ourselves.” He tugged the hood of Tony’s hoodie harder over his face and bent to help him up, but Tony stayed on the ground, glaring at him mutinously.

“You laughed at me,” he said sullenly. “I fell. And you laughed.”

“I’m sorry, Tony,” said Steve, trying to sound placating but unable to hold in the giggles as he remembered the sight of Tony almost literally falling over himself. “I promise I won’t do it again.” He held his hand out once more, an olive branch.

Tony gripped his arm but instead of pulling himself up, he tugged roughly at Steve’s arm to make him fall down as well. Normally, without the suit, there was no way that Tony would’ve been able to shift Steve by so much as an inch, but Steve, caught off guard, stumbled a little and fell almost right on top of Tony.

“ _Tony_ ,” he hissed, scrambling to get up; he could already see the tourists walking by laughing at them, and some had actually stopped, no doubt wondering why the two grown adult men sprawled on the ground looked so familiar.

“I’m not letting you go,” said Tony, clutching angrily at Steve’s arm, “‘til you give me back my _phone_.”

“Fine,” said Steve quickly, too desperate to get out of here and hide his face to object to what he’d essentially been blackmailed into doing. He grabbed Tony’s phone out of his jacket pocket, and, in a move he really should’ve been expecting given how his day had been going, the damned thing slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor. Face down. With a loud _thud_.

Both Steve and Tony stared in shock at the offending black rectangle for a few seconds, completely indifferent now to the throngs of people who’d started gathering around them.Tony reached slowly for his phone, almost as if he didn’t want to see the other side of it.

Steve tried not to look, he really did, but it was like being at a crime scene: you just _had_ to. So he got the full blast of it when Tony picked his phone up and all that was visible were thin cracks running up the glass, spider-webbing out to make a pattern Steve sincerely hoped he wasn’t really seeing.

Tony stayed frozen for a few seconds before turning to Steve, enraged. “You broke my phone!”

“Tony, honey, I’m so sorry—” Steve started, but Tony wasn’t listening to a word he was saying; he continued speaking like he couldn’t see Steve or his phone or the people that had now formed a very large ring around them — they’d definitely been recognized now.

“Do you even _know_ what I was doing on there, Steve? Work! I was working! You know, the thing I need to do to run my company and keep it alive? The thing that makes enough money for us to have _come over here in the first place_?” Tony was foaming at the mouth, and Steve tried to placate him again.

“Tony…”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying enough attention to you, Steve, but right now, Pepper and the company are maybe just a _little bit more important_ to me than some stupid old castle that I’ve seen a million times before—”

“Tony…”

“And I know you’re mad but I don’t think _breaking my phone_ is an appropriate response to that, Steve! Why the fuck are we sending _Bruce_ to anger management classes when you’re right here destroying private property whenever you feel even the slightest bit—”

“Tony!” Tony paused his monologue abruptly at Steve’s tone. He looked around them, and Steve noticed how quickly he lost steam as the crowd stood around them with phones and cameras on full blast. He had no doubt this would be the top headline tomorrow — Avengers power couple already on rocky road to divorce?

“Let’s get out of here,” Tony mumbled, pulling at Steve’s arm, and this time, Steve allowed himself to be led, following Tony quickly as they escaped the range of the cameras around them.

So much for trying not to be noticed.

“Fuck Steve,” Tony panted, when they were outside the gates, in an area that was less crowded. “You couldn’t have stopped me?”

“I tried.”

“Fuck you, Rogers,” said Tony. He glared at Steve for a second, but then the wind seemed to blow out of his sails and he slumped against Steve, tired. “I’m sorry. I meant to say, fuck you, Stark-Rogers.”

Steve had to laugh at that. He pulled Tony into a hug, which Tony gladly accepted. ”I’m sorry about your phone, honey.”

“Oh, fuck the phone,” said Tony impatiently. “I have a million more. I’m more worried about the tourists.” He pressed his face into Steve’s shirt, grumbling. “I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life.”

“Look on the bright side,” said Steve cheerfully, “When the news of our divorce breaks, SI stocks are gonna go through the roof.”

Tony laughed. “Only you, Steve.” He pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’m sorry about today.”

“Me too.”

And they kissed once more in the light of the London sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Space! I hope you have a lovely, lovely stockings-filled day today. Thank you for being one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, and I hope you liked this!


End file.
